Reaper Love, Kishin Madness
by Ashura'sDaughter
Summary: A young Kishin named Rose and a male witch named Thorn have been partners for as long as they can remember, but when a reaper comes into the picture will their friendship end? Is Kid developing feelings for Rose? Will Kid and Rose be together? Will Thorn and Rose be together? Will Thorn's jealousy get in the way of Rose's one chance of love? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Reaper Love, Kishin Madness

Death the Kid, a young Shinigami, or god of Death, was sent by his father, Death, to collect the soul of Jack the Ripper. His twin guns weapons, Liz and Patty, are both with him.

"The Kishin, Jack the Ripper has been making his presence known in England, Kid, I need you to collect his soul." Those were Death's exact words.

"Why would my father send me to collect one soul, the symmetry will be set off balance," Kid ranted.

Liz, trying to cheer him up said, "Well, after this we can go find another Kishin to even out the number of souls."

"I suppose you are right." Kid stops and uses his soul perception to find the location of Jack the Ripper. "Found him. Liz, Patty, transform if you please."

Both Liz and Patty say, "Got it," and transform into their gun forms. Kid summons his skateboard and gets on after catching Liz and Patty, then rushes towards the Kishin's location.

Watching Kid from the shadows is another Kishin, Rose, and a witch, Thorn. Rose is a young, female Kishin who was born as a Kishin, so she had no choice in the matter. She can use her powers to turn herself into a whip weapon with thorns on it. She has long black hair, wears a short, black dress with a red skirt worn under it, and has red eyes. Thorn is a male witch who met Rose at a young age and stayed with her. He uses Rose as a weapon and can channel his magic through her. Over time he has developed feelings for Rose, but knows she doesn't feel the same way towards him. He has short, black, spikey hair, wears a red t-shirt, long, black pants, and has green eyes. "He is interesting." Rose stated. "He must be a reaper, his soul is so alone."

"He probably would kill us on sight, even if he wasn't a reaper." Grumbled Thorn.

"Not if you use soul protect, plus he is kind of cute." Said Rose cheerfully.

Thorn got incredibly jealous at this statement, refusing to use soul protect any longer. "Soul Protect Release."

Kid stopped and turned towards the alley where the duo is hiding. Liz said, "Kid, why did you stop, we need to stop Jack the Ripper?"

"Something is there, a witch and Kishin, but their souls are different." Kid replied

"How so?"

"The Kishin soul, it's alone, afraid."

"Kid, if you are so curious, then just go over there."

Back over at Rose and Thorn. "Thorn! Put soul protect back on!"

"Why, you don't want to talk to your crush?"

Rose blushes at the statement then says, "Just put it back on!"

Thorn and Rose both look back to see if the reaper is coming, but he is right behind them. Kid is holding his guns up, both pointed at Rose. "Move and I shoot," Kid said, not taking his eyes from the Kishin.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

They stood in silence for several minutes, each one seeming longer than the last. The silence was finally broken when Kid spoke up, "Why are you here?" Thorn turned away from the reaper in jealousy, causing Kid to instinctively point one of the guns at him. "Don't move or I shoot!"

As soon as Kid said this, Rose got up and put herself between the two, much to Kid's surprise and Thorn's worry. Thorn nearly jumped up to help her; he would have if she hadn't shot an icy glare at him. What surprised Kid more was what she said, "Don't hurt my meister!"

For a moment Kid lowered the guns, surprised that a Kishin would use the word meister. After that he passed it of as a trick and raised his guns again, shouting, "Don't think of me as a fool, (yes, Excalibur reference) you have the soul of a Kishin, and he has the soul of a witch. You would have to be a weapon to call him your meister, very few Kishin can turn into a weapon, I only know of two (Karma and Maddy)."

Rose, not seeming phased by this, said "I don't think of you as a fool! It isn't a trick either! I can turn myself into a weapon and he can use me as my meister! I would not underestimate a Shinigami!"

Kid was growing annoyed, saying, "How did you know I was a Shinigami?!"

"You said you knew two Kishin who could turn into weapons, didn't you? Did they not tell you about the ability Kishin Eyes?"

Kid hesitated, he had been told about the Kishin Eyes ability, but he had, for a moment, forgotten that she was a Kishin. He wondered why he had forgotten, I doesn't normally happen. He thought that it must be because she was in her human form. The silence came back in a flood, but instead of Kid breaking the silence, it was Patty. She said, "Hey, Kiiiiiiddd! You there? You have just been standing there."

Patty saying this brought Kid back away from his thoughts, leaving him to settle on it being her form. "I'm fine Patty, just thinking."

"Bout what?"

Kid had to stop and think before he spoke, but instead of answering Patty's question, he spoke to Rose. "What are your and the male witch's names?"

Rose was surprised by the sudden change in topic, but answered, "M-my name is Rose, and my meister's name is Thorn.

At this, Thorn stands up and goes over to Rose. He talks to her saying, "You shouldn't say our names you know, it might draw the other Kishin and witch's attention."

"I know, b-but if I didn't answer he might have shot me," she answered.

Rose had begun to shake and Thorn began to look around nervously. Kid, noticing this, said, "What is wrong, why are you afraid of your own kind?"

Rose grabbed on to Thorn's shirt in fear. Thorn said to Kid, "We don't have time to answer, we need to get out of here!"

Kid, slightly startled by his tone, said, "Fine, come with me back to the DWMA, but if you try anything, I will shoot you."

"Fine! We just need to hurry!"

"I hope you can keep up…" At this, Kid took off on his skateboard. Soon after, Thorn, carrying Rose, followed him into the air using his magic. "Follow me, but any funny business and you will both be taking a one way trip down to hell."

Thorn got annoyed by the way Kid was talking to him, he nearly launched an electric beam at him. Luckily Rose saw this and tugged on his shirt, reminding him that if he did anything then Rose would suffer as well. All he managed to do was say "Stupid reaper" very quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Finally, after hours of flying, Kid, Rose, and Thorn landed right at the gate of Death City. Upon landing, Thorn carefully put Rose down, supporting her in case she had trouble standing. Kid made his skateboard vanish and had Liz and Patty turn back into their human forms. He calmly said, "Here we are, Death City."

Rose, still not speaking, simply glanced at Thorn, telling him that they still were not safe. She was also telling him to speak to Kid for her, much to his distaste. He still spoke, saying, "Well, what are we waiting for, it still isn't safe out here.

Kid turned to look at him, but the first thing he noticed was Rose. She was clinging to Thorn's arm, it almost seemed that if she let go then she would get taken away. Seeing this made a strange feeling swell up inside Kid, but he wasn't familiar with this feeling. It was as if it were a mix between anger and sorrow, it was jealousy. Kid quickly snapped his mind away from the thought and got back to the topic at hand. He said to Thorn, "I am waiting for you. Death City is where the DWMA is, it is full of meisters and weapons, some of which who can sense souls. Because of this, as soon as you enter the city the meisters and weapons will come with the intent on killing you and taking your souls. If you are a witch as you claim to be, then you should be able to use Soul Protect."

Thorn was offended by the reaper's tone and also felt dumb for not remembering about the DWMA, but he answered as calmly as he could, saying, "Fine, I will use Soul Protect first." After saying this, Thorn used Soul Protect on both him and Rose. After that, he simply nodded to Kid and said, "Let's go." Kid then led the two into Death City, towards the DWMA.

After some time, the five (Liz and Patty are the other two) finally make it to the front of the DWMA. Kid first admires the symmetry of the building, and then says, without turning away from the building, "I suppose you will be safe in the DWMA, but I will have to take you to my father to get permission to let a witch and Kishin stay here."

Just when Kid is about to show them to the Death Room, (I think that is what Death's room is called, but that is what I will call it) Rose finally speaks up, saying, "T-thank you Kid."

Kid quickly turns around to face Rose and says, "How do you know my name, I never told it to you."

Rose looks up to see Kid staring at her. She hesitates and then says, "Your weapon said your name, it is your name isn't it?"

"Y-yes, it just surprised me to hear you say my name." Kid then quickly turns around to see a familiar face staring at him, it was Soul. "Good morning Soul, where is Maka?"

"She is in the library, studying." Soul seemed to have a very bored look on his face. (So uncool Soul, LOL) He was slumped over with his hands in his pockets. He looks behind Kid at Rose and Thorn and then looks back at Kid. "These two new students or something?"

Kid got nervous, he couldn't tell Soul the truth, but he didn't want to lie either. Before he thought about it, he accidentally said, "Yes."

"Cool, just a warning, Black Star is on the spike sticking out of the school again, he wants to fight you again. If he sees these two then he will probably try to fight them too, just to prove a point or something."

"Thanks Soul, if you could keep him preoccupied while I get these two enrolled in classes that would be helpful."

Soul smiles at Kid's remark, since normally he wouldn't care. Without saying a word, he nods his head and goes towards the school to distract Black Star.

Kid sighs with relief as soon as Soul leaves. "That was too close for comfort, and I hate to lie to him."

Thorn, tired of staying quiet, says, "Well, that was smooth. What will he think when we aren't enrolled?"

Kid simply says, "I will think of that later, Liz, Patty, go on back to the manor, I will be there soon enough.

Liz rolls her eyes and says, "Fine, at least it will give me time to paint my nails."

Patty, who keeps laughing, says, "HAHAHAHAHA, k, see you later Kid!"

They both walk off, heading back to Kid's home. Kid then turns back towards the school and says, "Follow me." After a bit of walking, they finally find themselves at the door to the Death Room, somehow managing to avoid Black Star. Kid looks at Rose and Thorn and quietly says, "Here it is, just let me do the talking when we get to my father. Both Rose and Thorn look at each other, look back at Kid, and nod.

It is a fairly long walk from the door to the center of the room, though both Rose and Thorn are too nervous about the guillotines that are above them to talk to Kid, or each other for that matter. When they finally reach the center of the room, they see Death standing in front of his mirror, with Karma next to him. The three begin to walk forward, but Kid motions to Rose and Thorn to stay where they were. Kid walks forward to talk with his dad, who says, "Hiya Kid, your stripes are looking especially cute today."

Kid brushed the comment off as easily as he could and said, "Father, I want to talk to you about the two who are behind me."

"Yes, I was just about to ask about them, why are they standing all the way back there?"

"It is best for them to stay there for the time being, but I should tell you something about them."

Kid then explained everything that has happened so far, such as the meister comment the Kishin made, the fact of them knowing his name and identity as a Shinigami, and the odd way they reacted after saying their names. All throughout the conversation, all Death does is nod and make small noises, the kind people make when they agree with someone and want them to keep talking. After Kid was finished talking, Death said, "Well, that is odd, what do you think of the situation Karma?"

Karma then looks over at Rose and Thorn, then back at Death. "It isn't normal for a conscienceless Kishin to be afraid of their own kind. The only thing I can think of is that maybe she has a conscience like me, but that doesn't explain why a witch is with her."

Kid then speaks up, and not only surprises his father with what he says, but also surprises himself. "M-maybe she could enroll in the DWMA until she feels comfortable enough to answer, the only way we will find anything out about them is if we ask them ourselves, and they are in no state to answer now."

Death, after passing the comment off as a little crush Kid has, (Wow, spot on Death, good for you.) said, "Well, I suppose you are right, she can enroll in the school. However, they have to agree to both answering any questions we have when they are comfortable, as well as staying in the detention cell area, the area where Chrona stays."

"I will ask them." Kid says eagerly. After saying that, Kid walks over to Rose and Thorn and tells them what the conditions are.

As a smile creased Rose's face, she said happily, "It sounds fun, I agree to the conditions!"

Thorn, not anywhere near as happy, said, "If she is enrolling to this school, then I have to stay with her to keep her Soul Protect on, I agree."

After telling Death their answers, he tells Kid to take them down to the cells and give them a room close to the entrance so they don't get lost. It hardly took any time for Kid to make his way over to Rose and Thorn and show them to the cells. As soon as they got down there, Kid calmly said, "Pick a room close to the exit, you will have to be in separate cells so-"

Thorn interrupted saying, "How am I supposed to trust that the rooms are safe?"

Rose jumped in before Kid could respond. "It will be fine, and I am tired. Let's just get a room and go to bed."

Thorn, slightly annoyed by how Rose took Kid's side, nodded and picked cell seven, possibly out of spite for Kid. Kid then closed his cell door and locked it. Rose chose cell eight, much to Kid's liking, and went inside. "Goodnight Kid!"

Rose then got into her bed as Kid started to close the door. Before closing it, however, he replied, "Goodnight Rose." He then shut the door and locked it. After hesitating a moment, he walked out of the cell block and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The always laughing Sun rose on a new day, shedding light into Rose's room. Rose opened her eyes slowly and got out of her bed. Now that her room had a little light, she managed to get a good look around. Her bed was right under the window, which was high up with bars on it, much like a prison cell. In the corner opposite to her was the door, across from her was a toilet and sink, and next to her was a small desk and books. Rose thought that this is probably one of the nicer cells and wondered what Thorn's cell was like. She went over to her desk and sat down; after all, the door was locked so she couldn't go see Thorn. Rose ran her fingers through her hair, getting any tangles out and trying to get it straight. She looked at her outfit, it had gotten wrinkled up after sleeping in it, so she got up and straightened it. "Hello, is someone named Rose in there?" said a female's voice.

Rose walked over to the door and replied, "Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Tsubaki, I was told to show you to your first class."

"O-ok, you do have the key, right?"

"Yes, though I don't know why it is necessary to keep you locked up. I also am supposed to show Thorn to his classes too."

After saying this, Tsubaki opened the door for Rose and walked over to Thorn's cell to open the door for him too. After having the same conversation Thorn, she opened the door for him too. He looked tired, at least until he saw Rose. He ignored Tsubaki and walked straight over to Rose and asked her, "Are you ok Rose?"

Rose looked at him happily saying, "I'm fine Thorn, you worry too much."

Thorn felt embarrassed, he had never been like that around her before she saw Kid and he didn't want her to know he was jealous. Tsubaki jumped in saying, "We should get to class before we're late."

Thorn and Rose both looked at her and nodded. She led them out of the cell area and up to the classrooms. They passed many students, most of which paid no attention to them, but occasionally they would look over at them and start whispering to each other. Rose couldn't help but notice this, and it made her paranoid. Soon enough they made it to the front of the class, then Tsubaki said, "Here we are, this is Professor Stein's classroom."

Rose smiled and spoke up, "Ok, let's get in there!"

Rose, Thorn, and Tsubaki all stepped into the classroom, it drew the attention of Professor Stein who was writing something on the board. He walks over and talks to Tsubaki saying, "I suppose these are the two new students I was told about."

"Yes, this is Rose and this is Thorn." She motions to the duo then says, "Is it ok if I leave you to get them caught up?"

"That is fine, could you get Maka, Soul, and Black Star here before class."

"I will, bye Rose, Thorn." She walks out of the classroom, leaving Rose and Thorn with Stein.

Stein looked them both over quickly, as if to tell what they were. "So, which of you is a weapon and which is a meister?"

Rose answered quickly, before Thorn could say anything. She said, "I am a Demon Whip weapon, thorn is a Demon Whip meister."

Stein was surprised at first by how fast she answered, but he quickly recovered. "Ok, how advanced are you two?"

"We work well as a team, but we have some trouble with soul resonance."

Stein walked back over to the board and continued to write on the board until Tsubaki came back with Black Star, Maka, and Soul. Tsubaki spoke up, "Professor Stein, I brought them."

Stein walks back from the board and begins introducing Rose and Thorn to Maka, Soul, and Black Star. "I think that covers the introductions, I called you here because I want you to test Rose and Thorn's strength."

Black Star, seeming all too eager to fight, said, "I will do it, it is best for them to be tested against a big guy like me first!"

Stein shifted his gaze to Black Star, he considered if Black Star should be the one to test them. He finally said, "Fine, but let's move outside first, this classroom is too small to fight in."

The group then walks outside, meeting Kid, Liz, and Patty on the way. Thorn and Rose go over to one side of the area, while Black Star and Tsubaki went to the other side. Thorn finally speaks up, "Rose, transform."

"K!" Rose then transforms into a whip weapon and is caught by Thorn.

Black Star then says, "Tsubaki, ninja sword mode!"

"Got it!" She then transforms to her ninja sword mode.

On the roof of the building, Maddy the young Kishin and Dante the Demon Long sword weapon are watching the fight carefully. Maddy says to Dante, "This fight could be interesting…"

Back on the ground, Stein gives them the signal to start the fight. Black Star moves first, charging at Thorn. As soon as he gets to Thorn and swipes at him with Tsubaki, Thorn uses Rose to block Tsubaki. He then says, "Thorn Purge," at which thorns come out of Rose at Black Star, who pulls Tsubaki away and jumps away, only getting hit with one Thorn. Thorn then waves Rose, shooting the thorns at Black Star. He tries to jump away, but his arm is caught by Rose. He uses Tsubaki to block all of the thorns launched at him, all but one that hits him on the shoulder. Maka nearly jumps in to help Black Star, but Stein stops her. The fight continues as Black Star is slowly but surely losing, though he does gain the upper hand at one point where he manages to strike Thorn with Tsubaki.

"Gotcha!" After hitting him, Black Star doesn't stop going after him. He continues striking one after the other.

"Damn, I can't attack." Thorn keeps dodging his attacks, but has no opening. "Rose, try Soul Resonance."

"B-but we can't!"

"At least try!" As soon as he said this, Rose began to use Soul Resonance with Thorn. "Soul Resonance: Dance of Pain!"

Thorn jumps back far enough that he can perform Soul Resonance. He begins to spin rapidly while twirling Rose around, making the appearance of flowers around him in a tornado. Black Star stops attacking and jumps back. Thorn sends the tornado at Black Star, which surrounds him and begins to slowly cut him. Rose watches, unhappily, and transforms back into human form, stopping the tornado. She then looks at Thorn and says, "I think we have done enough."

Stein walks over to Thorn and Rose and says, "I agree, you two are strong. You can even keep up with Black Star. Thorn, you might become a two star meister quickly. Rose, you may become a Death Scythe quickly. You should get back to the classroom, class will start shortly." He then walks over Black Star and Tsubaki, who is now in human form, and says, "Maybe you should go to the clinic."

Back on the roof, Dante says, "They are stronger than they look, huh?"

Maddy remains silent for some time before saying, "They aren't normal."

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"They aren't an ordinary meister/weapon pair."

"Well, do you want to ask them about it?"

"…No, I just want to find out more about them…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

(Sorry it took so long to get up a chapter, but here it is!)

After the fight, Rose and Thorn head back to class along with Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Meanwhile, Nygus takes Black Star to the infirmary and has Tsubaki help. Stein then heads back to the class to start teaching again…if you can call dissecting an endangered bird "teaching"…Everyone takes their normal seats, but Rose and Thorn sit next to each other, right next to Maka, who is reading a book like always. Right before class officially begins, Maddy and Dante walk in with each other. Rose looks at them curiously, and realizes that Maddy is watching her out of the corner of her eye; they then take their seats directly above Kid's seat. Rose quickly leans over towards Maka and asks, "Who are they?"

"Hm?" Maka stops reading her book and looks over at Rose, then at Maddy, then back at Rose. "Oh, that's just Maddy and Dante, they are really nice, but Maddy is kinda hyper and Dante is kinda shy."

"Oh, ok…" Rose notices that Maddy is still watching her, and then sees that Thorn is watching Dante. "Thorn, what's wrong?"

Thorn looks at Rose and says, "Something isn't right with those two…as soon as class is over, let's get back to our rooms…"

"Um, ok I guess…" Rose and Thorn then stop watching Maddy and Dante, and they stop watching Rose and Thorn. They try to pay attention to what Stein is teaching, but dissection isn't the easiest thing to pay attention to.

After a while of trying to not watch Stein dissect the bird, the bell finally rings, signaling that school is over. After getting all of their things together, Rose and Thorn say goodbye to all of their new friends and then try to get out of the room without running into Maddy and Dante, which they succeed at. Thorn then looks at Rose and quietly says, "Let's hurry back to the cells, I still don't like the feeling I got around those two."

Maddy and Dante quietly pursue the duo through the school and down to the detention cells. Maddy, somehow remaining undetected throughout the pursuit, says quietly to Dante, "What are they doing down here…"

"How should I know…I don't like it down here though…" Dante replies.

"We have to find out where they are going if we want to figure out what is up with them."

"I don't even know what is up with them, this is probably just your imagination."

"Just trust me Dante…follow me." They continue to follow Rose and Thorn until the two go into their cells.

Rose turns around before closing the door and say, "Good night Thorn."

Thorn, who doesn't turn around, replies, "Night Rose."

They close their doors at the same time and then head to bed. Dante then looks at Maddy and says, "Well, now what? They went into those cells."

Maddy stays silent for a small amount of time before saying, "Why are they down here…I'm going to go ask my mom, you head on home ok?" Before Dante gets the chance to answer, Maddy runs off to the Death Room. Dante then looks around, shrugs, and leaves the school to get home.

Maddy, still running, finally reaches the Death Room. She stops in front of the door, uses the Kishin Eye's ability (It lets the Kishin who uses it to determine certain things about others, that is how Rose was able to tell that Kid was a reaper) to determine if her mother, Karma, was there, which she was. As soon as she finds out that her mother was there, she runs in and stops right in front of Death. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Death-sama, but I need to talk to my mom."

"Hm?" Death turns around and sees Maddy standing there. "Oh, hi, hiya, hello there!"

"Death-sama, can I speak to my mom in private?"

"Oh, of course!" Death leaves the Death Room and Karma jumps down from the top of the mirror, where she was sitting.

"Is something wrong Maddy?"

"I wanted to ask you about those new students, Rose and Thorn."

Karma stays quiet for a time before answering, "I really shouldn't tell you…but you could help them keep their secrets…"

"Secrets?"

Karma turns and looks directly at Maddy, who gets a shiver sent down her spine by her icy cold glare. Karma then says, in an incredibly serious voice, "I need you to promise not to tell anyone about this, you will be punished if you do."

Maddy, still shaking, says, "I-I promise!"

"Hmmm….very well." She stops glaring at Maddy, who stops shaking. "Kid was out trying to hunt down a Kishin, but came across them instead…the one called Rose is a Kishin weapon, Thorn is a male witch meister…" As soon as Karma says this, Maddy gets very surprised, but instantly recovered and continues listening. "Kid brought them here for questioning since their actions were unlike any normal witch or Kishin, and Death-sama is letting them stay here until they are comfortable enough to answer any questions we might have."

Maddy waits for Karma to say something else, but when she doesn't, she quickly turns around, starts running, and shouts back, "Thanks mom, I'll be sure to keep her secret!"

Karma then sighs and shakes her head back and forth. "I really hope she isn't about to do something stupid…"

Maddy keeps running, until she is standing right in front of detention cell 8, Rose's room. She lifts up one hand and knocks on the door, which Rose quickly opens, not expecting Maddy to be standing there. Rose has an expression of fear on her face, but it quickly vanishes when Maddy extended a hand to Rose in friendship. Rose, slowly but surely, extends her own hand and shakes Maddy's hand, accepting the newfound friendship. Maddy then smiles and says, "You're not the only Kishin at the school, and Thorn isn't the only male witch."

Rose simply stood there in shock for a few minutes, before saying, "Please don't tell anybody…please…"

Maddy moves her hand like she is locking her mouth shut and throwing away the key. "Your secret is safe with me."

"So, who's the witch?"

Maddy smiles and says, "That would be Dante."

Both of the two smile at each other and simply get to know each other better. After a while, the two say their goodbyes and Rose goes back into her cell. Maddy then simply turns around and marches off happily back to her house.

(Sorry if it wasn't very long, I haven't had much time to type and I had a lot of work to do, I'll try to get the next one out soon enough, but don't hold your breath if you are expecting it in a few days, I have like no time.)


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

A man named Ash was sitting in his apartment. He was dark and gave an ominous mood where ever he was. He didn't care about anybody and would only fight for his own cause. He had jet-black hair and piercing grey eyes and with several scars across the length of his face. He had a lean but very strong build so that he was quick but also hits hard. He wore black Converse, black skinny jeans, and a black v-neck that hid the many scars on his torso. He was going over several thing in his head…yet his mind always drifted back to a series of painful memories…this being the first…

_Ash could hear the screams of his parents in his head. He was four years old when his parents died. Ash had just learned that he would be a meister. His dad sat down and told him a he would be very powerful. Ash had been too eager and attempted to use a move called Soul Resonance. It his nice little house of the 90's, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Soul Resonance." _

_Holding onto Madeline and April he let his eyes open seeing a horrible vision in his head. He heard screaming coming from his parents room. He ran to the room with Madeline and April and upon entering they all started to sob. Blood covered the entire room as both his mom's and dad's throats had been ripped out by what Ash had seen in his head._

They all collapsed onto the ground heaving at what just happened. Ash knew that this was his doing and that he killed his parents. It was his entire fault.

When he finally snapped out of the flashback, he was panting. Every time he saw it…it was so real. Sadly, he had no time to recover as he was pulled into another memory…

_"NO!" Ash shrieked. He was twelve now and at the orphanage, April had been adopted without April or Ash. The blonde girl was to be taken home early the next morning._

April was crying in the corner as a shy little husk as Ash and Madeline tried to comfort her. She was being hysterical saying how she would die if she left either of them.

"I-I-I won't leave you." April said sobbing not wanting to leave. Ash was near in tears seeing her in such pain. He never wanted it to be like this; he wanted them all to live happily. That was a sad dream created by a little boy who didn't know the harsh reality of the world.

Ash couldn't take it anymore. Later in the night he woke up his partners and had them go to the back of the orphanage. He had stolen the key from the front desk, opened the back door, and they left.

When they started running in the cool night air, Ash knew that because he had taken Madeline and April into the streets, it was his responsibility to protect them- no matter what.

Ash finally snapped out the second flashback. It wasn't as horrible as the first, but still depressing. As Ash thought, his mind drifted to a much more painful flashback…_  
_  
_Ash felt like a complete idiot, letting himself be captured by Dwight. Ash was alone in a dark cell. His hands were shackled and could smell decaying flesh; his own. The gash the Dwight had given him was the ban of Ash's existence, bringing unbearable pain that rung in his head._

Dwight then walked into the room carrying an assortment of objects. Dwight took something out of the bucket he'd carried in. Ash was wondering what it was…maggots. Dwight took a handful of maggots and roughly stuffing into Ash's rotting side. Ash could already fell them squirm and eat him alive.

"AHHHGGGGGGG! DAMNIT! **!" Ash screamed.

Dwight then took the rust old barbed spear and ran in through Ash's left shoulder. Blood splattered across the room. Dwight twisted the spear inside Ash then pulling it out leaving a gaping hole in Ash's shoulder. Dwight stuffed another handful of maggot into the fresh wound.

"How am I still alive..." Ash trembled.

Dwight left the room and comes back with a whip and wire cutters. Dwight takes the wire cutters and cuts one of Ash calf muscles. More blood, more blood. Dwight then takes the whip and flays Ash's face, chest, and back.

"Kill me." Ash begs. "KILL ME! **ING DAMNIT, KILL ME YOU BASTARD!" Ash soon ran out of energy. Dwight leaves the room and closes the door leaving a small bag in the corner and the pair of wire cutters. Ash had a plan but kept wincing when he felt those maggots eat through his body.

Ash manages to get the wire cutters and cut the chains. His wrists were decaying from being chaffed. How long was he in here? Ash crawls to the bag and finds a key, sewing needle, string, a knife, some steel beams about one foot, 30 bottles of pain killers, and other surgeon tools. '

Ash was in so much pain, brain-wrecking pain that was driving him to madness. He could end it all with scalpel to the throat or chest. No, he had to do what Dwight hinted. Ash had to survive: for Madeline and April; he made a promise.

Ash took out the surgery tools and prepared himself for complete and utter suffering.

Ash was close to screaming as the flashback ended. He was panting heavily as he stood up. He walked for the door as the last flashback hit him…__

Ash was only a couple days away from his birthday and no one knew where he was. He had just escaped from a torture facility in the desert where he had to operate on himself and was now ready to return to Liz and his weapons.

When Ash looked into the classroom, he saw that his weapons had found a new meister and Liz was leaning over on Kid. Heartbroken and horribly depressed, Ash wandered into the dark streets. His madness had been growing worse and worse; the angry and depressed state he was in did not help that.

Ash looked at Madeline and April walking down the street with the rest of the group. They had their arms around their new meister and this pushed Ash over the edge. His mind fell into a spiral of madness of rage.

"Ash!" April ran to the madness induced Ash. He slipped a knife from under his hoodie and slashed April all the way across the throat and then across the chest.  
"NOOOOOO!" Ash screamed inside his head. He fought the madness but couldn't stop it. Ash was fighting with all his will but couldn't stop himself from running up to Madeline. He neared her as he embraced her in a tight hug, but Madeline was so confused. Before Madeline could speak, a knife was pressed into her stomach.

"Ash…" Madeline whispered quickly bleeding out. Ash then resumed control over his body and mind just to see Madeline die in his arms…  
  
Ash had suffered like no other and these were the memories that drove him to fight. No, he was going to win now, for them.  
Ash left his small apartment and headed for the DWMA.


End file.
